camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DaMigster/Archive Two
Adoption: Angelica Hudgens I would like to adopt Angelica Hudgens. Thanks! -- 14:06, October 2, 2012 (UTC) --Cman7903 (talk) 00:16, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Code Code Hey Migster, I'm a bit confused, first of all, you and Cosmiggy are the same? So you work on coding pages? Can you teach me how? I mean, in our curriculum in computer, we get to learn web design on the 9th grade. But I'm not. So can you teach me how? Please? Or just at least, tell me where did you learn. Thanks for the previous help by the way, [[User:MoonOwl|'MoonOwl']] (Call Me Maybe) 07:38, October 3, 2012 (UTC)MoonOwl Cassandra I've got suggestions: Jasmine Curtis, Fretzie Bercede, the Madrigals (Ehra and Michelle), KC Concepcion, Marian Rivera, Jackie Rice, Bella Padilla or Katrina Halili. If not one of these doesn't suit her, check the FHM Top 100 List. :P Also, its Rated G. Lol. xP ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 11:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Pictures of Cassandra Well, here they are. Hope you like them! :D CassandraSylv.jpg CassandraSylv2.jpg CassandraSylv3.jpg CassandraSylv4.jpeg CassandraSylv5.jpg CassandraSylv6.jpg ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 13:34, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Gold Soul Keep it up! :D ♫The Lyre of Orpheus Was Played Here♫ 12:36, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Quest So yeah, I think the five of us (you, me, Wings, Rai, and Mika) have forgotten about the quest which Wings set up a while back. I honestly can't blame anyone since we're all busy, what with school and all the things happening in our lives outside of the internet. I was just wondering if you could take the time to post on it? We need to get somewhere and so long as we keep posting, the quest will. :) Friend, where have you been all my life? 01:55, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Angelica I was hoping to adopt her. Could I? Sarahradon (talk) 08:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Wiki Are we still gonna keep the wiki? 'Cus quite frankly, I've lost the drive to continue running the Avatar wiki. Sorry Miggy. :( Friend, where have you been all my life? 06:28, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Happy Happy Birthday I give chu prezzys now. Just like Barbie.Always smiling, even if she doesn't want to. 05:14, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Cute jungle animals baby shower cake.JPG|I give chu this cake for your birthday cute-baby-animals-22.jpg|and dis puppy. Don't eat him. Pets, love, names, and snuggles, but no eat. Hey Miggy!Late happy birthday!I hope you enjoyed your blessed day!heheh..hope you had tons of gifts and cake >.< I know I'm annoying, but that's my way of "I love you!" Don't you ever dare leave me or I'll at least hug you and never let go! ★~Broken~★ 11:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Pick one and you can have her XD 16:01, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Epic Roleplay Contest So for the location on our group, The Body, I was thinking Las Vegas? What do you think? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 06:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Epic RP Contest You recently signed up for the the epic roleplay contest but have failed to make your page. It would be appreciated if you could do this within the next couple of days. If you have any questions ask myself or another admin. Thank you.The true genius shudders at incompleteness and usually prefers silence to saying something which is not everything it should be. 08:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I will make the page but, I've just gotta check and see if Wonder likes the idea Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 12:29, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: So turns out we can do Las Vegas so Wonder was wondering if we could do? Anchorage, Alaska. What do you think? Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 14:42, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, I agreed but, we can't do Las Vegas because another group is doing it Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious 01:49, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Michael's perspective So before Hyu kills of Michael, I need to know how he views/perceives Kylie. I'm updating the coding of her page and well, I thought it would be best if I still included that one :) oh and posted on Kendall Friend, where have you been all my life? 07:28, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Okayz. Don't forget to be extra motherly when it comes to her little brother (who I forgot who was) 14:53, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Epic RP Contest Heyo, do you know when's our part of the Epic RP Contest gonna start? You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 13:45, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back? If you wanna hop back on the Activities train, feel free :) Lahv, contests I start looking for judges tomorrow around noon-ish EST time ps, >.< i mean that's the time I'll need you if you're available between tomorrow afternoon and evening Posted I posted at Pizza Hut, to get your attention >,< You aimed the moon, but reached the stars.. 13:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) crap I forgot to tell you who your out of character santa thingy is >.< Morgan Hey, Wise said all her other cahracter could go to whoever so yeah, you can have Morgan. (: "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 00:32, December 13, 2012 (UTC) done if you stab someone in the back, no matter how small the blade, it will always hurt (talk) 18:44, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Awww thanks :3 :) Oh, I see now. I had just been wondering when or if they had been put in effect yet, because there's some that went on or had started without arenas And also, do you wanna pair up Tobi and Randi? :3 "I'm gonna WRECK IT!" 22:55, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Yea, but it went unannounced and there's already been challenges that have recently started without arenas. Anyways, that's fine, I was jw Adoption I would like to adopt Carter Shole, child of Ares. (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 06:53, December 14, 2012 (UTC)) Hmmm When there's a quest you made, you know what to do. xP Add Mina Moore to the quest. :3 You've Been Reaped! You have been paired against me for the Camp Half-Blood Reaping. What is your Arena prefrence? ~ LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 15:46, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Either sounds fine, my preference would be...Jungle. LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 08:25, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Deniel Nova Okay I will as soon as I can find a replacement. Also I got that photo off of the images up for grabs but I will fix it :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 01:22, December 17, 2012 (UTC)) Are we gonna start the fight? LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 16:13, December 20, 2012 (UTC) posted ;) LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 15:44, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Vanessa Williams Posted on her :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:05, December 22, 2012 (UTC)) Posted back :) (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 08:17, December 22, 2012 (UTC)) Due to the lack of interest in Liberatio and the vote that was passed to remove it from the Broken Covenant, we're going to have an IC removing of the faction, so that you both and the wiki as a whole are informed of what will be taking place and what is to come. Prophecy Hope it's good enough, Miggy. We (or rather, I) could always change it if you're not satisfied :) One of luck, of language, and two of magic’s thread To the land of lei, the four heroes shall tread. The titan goddess’ daughter, bound by fear Her freedom depends on the four who ventured near. Beware both mortal and immortal beings who aim to hinder Lest your efforts go to waste and lead you all asunder. Friend, where have you been all my life? 09:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas!! Dear DaMigster (aka Migs, Miggy, Miggyster), Happy Christmas Eve and I hope you have a wonderful Christmas ahead of you! Keep being awesome, and epic, and amazing, and cool, etc. and Feliz Navidad~! Sincerely, Your (really lazy) Secret Santa Re:Lt. of Apate's cabin uuhhm Evelyn already challenged the head counselor. we havent done anything yet does that apply? Haters Gonna Hate. Potaters Gonna Potate. ♥~Starkey~♥ 15:05, December 24, 2012 (UTC) .-. Chu don't have my badge... What kind of person am I? >.< There we go! *bounces* Vanessa Hay Da, I read on Vanessa (your fire nymph BC character) all you need to do is change which faction she's from. So we can continue our RP :) if you want that is (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 07:00, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Can you RP back in Vanessa now? Please? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 10:31, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Posted on Vanessa :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 10:44, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Posted on Vanessa :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 10:56, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Wrong template on Vanessa :( (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 11:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Posted on Vanessa :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 11:06, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Posted on Vanessa :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 11:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC)) Vanessa Post back in Vanessa? :) (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:19, December 30, 2012 (UTC)) Sorry about that, im really tired Shisaac (talk) 15:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year!!! Yo, Migster! Happy New Year!!! I heard from Broken that you're from Philippines too just like me! Good luck on facing 2013's life challenges!! ;-) The Daughter of the Fallen Angel WalkieTalkie here 12:30, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Char up for adoption Jmouse2 (talk) 21:40, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Hey I really, you know the daughter of apollo. can my freind jmouse2 have her cause shes really awesome thnx _-_-_ Post back in Vanessa? (I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 05:48, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) charleeeeeeee Charlee10.png Charlee20.png Charlee23.png charleetransparent1.png Herro :3 LittleWiseOwlz - Iris Message Me! 14:05, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Let's rp Hey Miggs, we shoould rp! I kinda just posted on Troy's page. Maybe you could post back? Sorry if I'm being rude >.